This invention relates in general to a security system for a door, and in particular, to a security system for a cubicle comprising an expandable/collapsible panel for mounting to the wall proximate to the cubicle opening.
A typical commercial and residential settings, such as in an office environment setting, office space for employees usually consists of a series of cubicles. The cubicles comprise one or more partitions that are attached to each other. An opening in the partitions form a doorway for the employee to enter the office space. One problem associated with this typical office environment is the theft of equipment when the employee is not present in the cubicle. Thus, there is a need for a security system for a doorway for use in commercial and residential applications that can be built and sold at a low cost, takes up very little room for storage, and can be adapted to existing cubicles at minimum cost.